Fros Studio
Fros Studio is a ROBLOX group founded by frosman13 and joint-owned by vurrman98. The group was founded in 2015 but didn't start getting to work until mid-2016 with their first game. They plan to hopefully branch out in the future and work to make mobile apps and Steam games. Games Fros Studio has created three games: * Tix Factory Tycoon * The Flash Tycoon * Halloween Forever Social Media Fros Studio has expanded across multiple forms of social media over their time of being around. Twitter Their Twitter was originally created in October 2013, however, didn't start being used until 2015 by frosman13, and is joint-owned by vurrman98 and Directing Manager, KineKreature. The account currently has 413 Tweets, follows 78 users and has 4188 followers as of May 2018. Facebook Their Facebook was created in April 2016 by frosman13, and is joint-owned by vurrman98. The account currently has 1138 likes and 1212 follows as of May 2018. Discord Their Discord server was created on March 26th, 2017 by frosman13 and vurrman98. The server currently has roughly 550 concurrent members and over 6660 total members in its history. The team also has a secret serverConfirmable by users and this chat: https://imgur.com/a/UF1M13S in which you can only get an invite from the owners, frosman13 and vuurman98. It has around 60 members and was made in March 2018. YouTube Their YouTube channel was created on December 15th, 2017 by frosman13. It currently has no videos and 155 Subscribers as of May 2018.Their Patreon and older Tweets also mention a Twitch channel, however, one cannot be found. Patreon The group has a Patreon that was created in April 2018. In it, you can gain access to various types of rewards depending on how much you donate. The rewards their currently offering are: Supporter (5$+) * Discord Rank (Supporter) * Discord name in Donations list on Discord Great Supporter (10$+) * Discord Rank (Supporter + Great Supporter) * Discord name in Donations list on Discord * Discord name on the website in the donation list Epic Supporter (20$+) * Discord Rank (Supporter + Great Supporter + Epic Supporter) * Discord name in Donations list on Discord * Discord name on the website in the donation list + top list Top Supporter (50$+) * Discord Rank (all ranks from Epic Supporter to Top Supporter) * Discord name in Donations list on Discord * Discord name on the website in the donation list + top list * Invite to their Team Server on Discord * 3 of your social media handles on the website (twitter/facebook/youtube or twitch) * Early access to their first mobile game (If the goal is reached) * Your name inside the credits of their first mobile game. * Beta Tester of the first Steam Game. * 1 Copy of our Fros Studio Bot Premium Lifetime. Awesome Supporter (100$+) * Discord Rank (all ranks from Top Supporter to Awesome Supporter). * Discord name in the Donations list on Discord. * Discord name on the website in the donation list + top list. * Invite to their Team Server on Discord. * Custom Emoji in their Discord Server (normal + gif). * 3 of your social media handles placed on the website (twitter/facebook/youtube or twitch).'' * Early access to our first mobile game ''(if the goal is reached). * Your name inside the credits of their first mobile game. * 1 copy of their first Steam game (if the goal is reached / they decide to make one). * Your name inside the credits of their first Steam game * 2 Copies of Fros Studio Bot Premium Lifetime References